In A Flash
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: In a flash, they all disappeared...In a flash, I was all alone...In a flash, I was abandoned...In a flash, my whole life was gone.


**So this is an idea that I thought of yesterday. Sort of how Marcus felt right before he died. It's probably not that good, because I wrote it lest night when I was really tired, but I like how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer-I obviously don't own Lab Rats, or I wouldn't have written this, because Marcus wouldn't have died. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>A wave of energy hits me, and I fall to the ground. As my head hits the ground my whole life flashes before my eyes.<p>

When I was two and my dad gave me bionics, when I was six and training with Dad, when I was ten and defeated a giant robot. My first day at Mission Creek High, meeting Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, the concert with Adam and Chase, threatening Leo. Going to Adam, Bree, and Chase's house, putting the cameras in the lab, Mr. Davenport driving me home. Leo testing everyone at school with a metal detector, going to Fro Yo A Go Go, programming Mr. Davenport's car to drown Leo in the Pacific Ocean, threatening him at his house, exposing my bionics to him. Threatening Leo at school, when Leo snuck into my house, chasing him with Dad's security robot, Leo chasing _me_ with Dad's security robot, being grounded for breaking Dad's security robot.

And lastly yesterday when Dad threatened to use the Triton App on me when I asked that we _not _kidnap them today. That we actually celebrate my birthday _on _my birthday. But of course we just _had _to do it today, because kidnapping my uncle and losing my best friends is exactly what I wanted to do for my birthday...Said no one ever.

I did alot of threatening Leo, and I guess I kinda wish I had used my time differently now that I only have less than a year left...Or maybe less. I still can't get myself to stand back up, because of my brother's - yes I do call them my siblings - energy thingy.

I open my eyes to see Dad escaping without me. He just left me behind. Not like I hadn't expected that, but it still hurts. I know that I was just his side project. A robot he built in his closet when he was bored. Adam, Bree, and Chase were always his main focus, and I was just an annoyance.

I hear something, and see Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Mr. Davenport running towards the door. I make myself stand up, and look at them. Look at the only friends I have ever had, and look at the hatred in their eyes.

"You. Are not. Going. Anywhere!" I yell even though it hurts my throat. I think a rock scratched my throat, and now it really hurts. I keep growing a plasma grenade in my hand.

This isn't how I wanted to spend my birthday. I can't believe my dad lied about how long I would live. He said he built me to live as long as any human, but I guess he doesn't know that, if I want to, I can still hear everything that goes on while I'm recharging.

There is dust falling on my shirt, but right now I have a mission. Dad has just been using me to help him get Adam, Bree, and Chase, but if I can actually capture them on my own maybe he will actually be proud of me.

"Marcus look out!" Chase yells

I look up just in time to see the room falling down on top of me. I fall to the ground once again, and lie there. _So this is how I die _I think _Abandoned by my own father, my siblings now hate me, and I'm all alone in the world._

I finally get the strength to lift my arm, and using all the strength I have left I push my arm up through the pile of rubble on top of me. My hand - or what's left of it - reaches the top, and I can feel the cool air. But it starts sparking, and my vision gets blurry.

I have failed my mission, I have failed my dad, and I have failed my purpose in life. I see a flash of white signaling my time to go.

My whole life was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Because even if <em>I<em> think it was good, I want to know what _you guys_ thought of it.**

**Reviews are always welcome, and I will see you guys later.**

**Toodles**


End file.
